Power Rangers: Crisis Squad
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: When a bounty hunter comes to Earth searching for the seven Power Crystals, it's up to four high school students to work together to becomes the Crisis Squad power rangers and stop her before she can get hands on the crystal. With the help of their film teacher, who seems to know more than he's letting on, they will work to stop the bounty hunter and save their home.
1. Episode 1: The Four Crystals

**Author Note: I really shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted to write another ranger story and this is what came out of it. I don't know how this is going to work out with you guys, but I happen to really love the idea I came up with and it also has already been planned out from start to end and hopefully I'll be able to update this regularly unlike I have been doing with Element Force. Don't worry though, for those of you who read Element Force, I promise that I will continue to update it, it just may not be all that often still since I'm really into this story right here since I came up with the idea lol.  
**

 **I really do hope you guys enjoy this, but even if it doesn't do as well as EF did, I'm still going to continue this one anyway. I did realize that halfway through coming up with, the summary and some of the plot kind of sounds like Dino Charge in away, but I promise you that it won't be anything like it, mostly because I don't really watch that season of the show since I'm not much of a fan of it anymore. Anyway, here's a little cast list for the main characters so far:  
**

 **Liza is portrayed by Katie Stevens**

 **Kit is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere**

 **Patrick is portrayed by Matthew Daddario**

 **Josh is portrayed by Grant Gustin**

 **Mr. Grayson is portrayed by Troy Baker**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own Crisis Squad and my characters.**

* * *

 _Power Rangers Crisis Squad_

 _Episode One_

 _The Four Crystals_

* * *

 _Outer Space_

 _Bounty Hunter Ship_

Earth was her final destination. She had been searching every inch of the universe for the power crystals. Her and her crew have been searching endlessly for them with no luck of ever finding them, which means that Earth may be the end of her search.

"Mistress, are you sure this is such a good idea?" One of her crew members asked, his voice sounding ever so nervous as they were approaching the planet. "We have all heard the stories about what happens to those who have attempted and failed to take the planet."

The Bounty Hunter laughed, shaking her head. She turned to face her crew member. "We will succeed where they have failed. We are not here to take the planet, we are only here for the crystals." She told him, before her gaze went back to the large window of the ship.

"And what of the Power Rangers?"

"We don't have to worry about them." She replied. "Earth hasn't been attacked in years, there couldn't possibly be any active ones remaining."

"As long as we focus on our objective, we will not have to find out if there are." Scorch, one of the generals of the crew, spoke.

"Exactly." She agreed. "Now, let's scan this planet for the crystals."

* * *

 _Lakewood, Louisiana_

 _Lakewood High School_

It was the first day back to school for the younger population of Lakewood. A time that was dreadful for them, because it meant classes were back in swing and their summer vacation was over. Liza Lawrence, however, was excited about the start of school. She was always excited when school started back, because her summers were never as exciting as it was for some people.

Also this year was unlike any other for her, it was her senior year. The last year of High School for her and a time that she had been waiting for patiently since she started high school. It was finally here and she couldn't be more excited about the fact.

She was currently standing at her locker, gazing at her reflection in the mirror on the locker door. However, her gaze wasn't focused on her appearance, but the shimmering red crystal she wore around her neck. It had been something she had found in a gift shop during her family's trip to California over the summer.

"Liza!" A voice shouts down the hallway toward the red haired girl, causing her attention to turn toward a brunette running down the hallway toward her.

"Hey Stef!" Liza smiled at the sight of her best friend, who hugged her when she reached her.

"How was your summer?" Stefanie asked her.

Pulling back from the hug, the redhead shrugged. "It was good, but I'm excited to be back." She answered.

"Right? I can't believe we're finally seniors!" The brunette agreed with a laugh. "It's just so unbelievable that it's finally here."

"I hear that." She laughed as well, before closing her locker and the two friends made their way down the hallway toward their latest class.

"Liz, your necklace is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Stefanie asked, referring to the red crystal around her friend's neck.

Liza let her gaze follow to the crystal, holding it between her fingers for a moment. "My dad found it in a gift shop during our vacation, he got it for me." She replied.

"That's nice of him." She said. "Well here's our class. I hear Mr. Grayson is a great teacher."

"Yeah, I heard that as well. A lot of people seem to say good things about his film class." Liza agreed.

The girls walked into the classroom, taking a look around to see who was all in their class. Liza recognized a few faces in the room, mainly those of football players Patrick Adkins and Aaron James. She also easily recognizes Joshua Moore, one of the school's smartest kids, and Kit Pierce, one of the popular girls. Those were the only ones she really recognized right off the bat.

"Come on, there's two seats in the middle beside each other we can take." Stefanie said, before the two of them made their way toward their seats.

"Hey Stef." Aaron greeted the brunette once she and Liza took their seats behind him and Patrick.

"What do you want?" Stefanie asked, obviously already annoyed with the football player.

"Come on, babe, don't be that way." He told her. "You can't honestly still be mad at me."

"I can and I am." She told him, rolling her eyes. "Now, can you please leave me alone? I don't want to deal with you right now."

Aaron went to open his mouth to say something when the guy sitting to Liza's left, Josh, said something. "Dude, can't you see she just wants you to leave her alone?" He asked Aaron.

Said football player turned his attention toward the other, an annoyed look plastered on his face, which was also mixed with a bit of confusion as well. He obviously hadn't expected Josh to say something to him. "What'd you say to me, nerd?" He asked.

"Aaron, stop being an ass and leave them alone." Patrick finally spoke, having had enough of his friend's idiocy.

"Really? You're siding with them?" He asked, giving his friend an offended look.

"Do you really need to make a big deal out of this?" Liza eventually said, growing annoyed and tired of all the unnecessary arguing. "Just leave Stef alone and we can all go back to our lives before this stupid thing began."

"How about the three of you mind your own business and we don't have to let this get any farther?" Aaron suggested.

"Honestly, don't you ever just shut up?" Kit interjected. "I don't think anyone can possibly think with you running your mouth."

"This doesn't involve you, blondie."

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass, meathead."

Patrick had a hand over his face, sighing. "Aaron, really, knock it off." He said. "You're going to get all of us in trouble if you keep this up."

"If people would mind their own business it wouldn't have to get to this."

"If you would learn to do what someone asked you to do, it wouldn't have gone this far." Stef remarked.

A voice clearing from in front of Patrick and Aaron's desk caught the six off guard, causing them to look up to see their teacher standing there with an arched brow toward them. "Before this escalates any further, I'll be seeing the six of you in detention this afternoon." Mr. Grayson told them, having grown tired of them interrupting his class to argue. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be able to began teaching this class. If I had to come back here again, I'll make it three weeks worth of detention. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The six nodded.

"Good." He said, before turning and heading back to the front of the classroom. "Now, on with today's lesson."

* * *

 _Outer Space  
Bounty Hunter Ship_

"Any luck of finding the crystals?" Rouge spoke, walking over to one of her crew members, who was sitting at the front of the ship at a computer. She had tasked him with locating the crystals somewhere on the planet.

"I believe I have gotten the location of four of them." He replied, pointing toward the computer screen that showed four red blimps that were in the same area. "They're in some town called Lakewood."

"Very good." She laughed. "I'll send Scorch and some minions down with him to retrieve them." She turned away and made her way out of the room, heading through the door across from the previous room. "Scorch, I have a job for you."

"What is it, commander?" The general asked.

"I need you to go to Lakewood and retrieve the four power crystals there." She told him. "Take some minions with you."

"As you wish."

* * *

 _Lakewood High School  
Mr. Grayson's Classroom_

Liza, Josh, Kit, and Patrick had been tasked with the job of helping Mr. Grayson rearrange his room instead of having to sit in the detention room like Stefanie and Aaron had to do. They were currently moving the desk around as the film teacher had told them do so before he had walked out of the room to go and check on something.

"You know," Kit started, her statement directed at Liza. "Your necklace looks very familiar to me."

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked, looking up at the blond.

Her question had caught the attention of the two boys who were standing not to far from them. "She does make a point." Patrick agreed.

"Looks like this one, just a different color." Josh said, lifting up the green crystal around his neck, which happened to look just like Liza only a different color.

"What'd we do, go shopping at the same store?" Kit asked, lifting up the blue one around her neck as Patrick lifted a black one from his.

"I got mine from a gift shop in Cali." Liza replied.

"Found mine on a hiking trip." Josh said.

"My brother found it on a dig and sent it to me." Patrick answered.

"I bought mine at some store in town." Kit told them.

"Think anyone's noticed that we're all wearing matching necklaces?" Josh joked.

"Afraid someone will think we're all friends?" The blond asked.

"That's not what I meant."

"She knows what you meant, she's just messing with you." Patrick cut in before Kit had a chance to say anything. "She does that."

"Shut up Adkins." The blond glared at him. "But yes, he's right. I was just messing with you, Moore."

"Right." Josh nodded.

"Why don't we stop chatting and finish this up? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we're able to get out of this." Liza said. "I'm sure Mr and Miss Popular can't wait to get away from us losers."

"What did we ever do to you?" Patrick asked, arched brow at her commented.

"You-" Kit's sentence was cut off by a sound coming from the hallway, which gained interest from the four teenagers. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should check it out?" Liza suggested, making her way toward the door followed by Kit and Patrick.

"Guys wait," Josh said, causing the three to stop. "Is it really a good idea?"

"Scared?" Kit asked.

"Leave him alone, if he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to." Patrick said.

Josh rolled his eyes, before following the three of them to the door. Liza opened the door and peeked out in the hallway. Everything seemed perfectly fine from what she could tell. There was nothing odd going on out there.

"There's nothing out here." She told them.

"You sure?" Patrick asked.

"Unless I'm blind than yes I'm sure." She snapped at him.

"It was probably coming from one of the other classrooms." Josh suggested.

"We should go look." Kit said, before pushing her way past Liza and walking toward the classroom across from the film room.

"If this gets us into more trouble, I'm never talking to you guys again." Josh said.

"Ditto." Patrick agreed.

Liza rolled her eyes. "I don't think we're going to get into more trouble from checking out a noise we heard." She told them.

"You never know."

"Uh guys!" They heard Kit's voice coming from the room across the hall and the three of them rushed over to see what she was freaked out about.

"What's wrong?" Liza asked as they entered the room.

The three stopped walking and stood beside of Kit, who was staring at a strange humanoid turtle like creature standing in the middle of the classroom and Mr. Grayson, who was standing not but a few feet away from the monster.

"Mr Grayson?" Josh asked.

"The four of you need to get out of here!" Their film teacher told them.

The creature's gaze went from the teacher to the four students. "The power crystals!" It said, having noticed the crystals hanging around the students necks, and slowly began making its way toward them.

The four students backed away from the creature, freaked out since they had no idea what it was and why it was coming toward them.

"What do you mean 'power crystals'?" Kit asked.

"The crystals around your necks. They belong to my employer." The creature growled. "Hand them over or parrish."

"Woah, dude, let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Patrick said. "We'll give you the crystals, you don't gotta kill us for them."

"Then hand them over!"

"You aren't getting the crystals, Scorch!" Mr. Grayson told the monster, before he kicked him backwards away from his students. "Let your boss she isn't getting them."

"This is not over!" The monster growled at them. "The commander will have those crystals!"

The five watched as the monster disappeared from where it stood in the middle of the classroom, the four students turned their attention toward their film teacher. Mr. Grayson turned toward his students to see them looking at him.

"Come with me." He told them. "I'll explain everything to you."

"Where are we going?" Josh asked.

"My place. It'll be easier to explain everything when we get there." He answered, before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _Lakewood, Louisiana_

 _Underneath Grayson House_

The four high school students looked around the strange open area that was located underneath their film teacher's house. It was definitely something you wouldn't expect a normal person to have under their house or anyone to really have unless they were some kind of superhero.

"What are you? Batman?" Kit asked.

"Unfortunately not." Mr. Grayson said., shaking his head as he turned to look at the four teenagers. "I'm just your film teacher. However, the four of you could be heroes."

"What do you mean?" Liza asked.

"Please sit down and I'll explain everything to you." Mr. Grayson told them, gesturing toward the table in the center of the room with a large monitor in front of it. The four students went and sat down like their teacher had told them to do. "The creature that attacked at the school was Scorch, he works for a Bounty Hunter by the name of Commander Rouge."

"How do you know this?" Patrick asked.

"Also why attack the school?" Josh added.

"In college I had been approached by the original owner of the power crystals, he asked me to find them from where he had scattered them around the country in order to protect them from Rouge, which is why I built this base. To be able to track down and locate the crystals." He explained. "Those crystals you wear are four of the seven missing ones."

"So we were attacked because of these rocks?" Liza asked.

"They aren't just rocks, Liza." Mr. Grayson told her. "The power crystals hold remarkable powers unlike anything you can imagine. In the wrong hands it can be the cause of terrible destruction, something I'm hoping to prevent, but I'll need your help to be able to do so."

"Our help?" Kit asked.

"Scorch already knows you're in possession of the crystals meaning that it won't be long until Rouge knows and sends more monsters after you to get them." He answered. "I want you to become the Crisis Squad Power Rangers."

As he spoke, he put down a box on the table and opened it. Inside of the box was color coordinated watches and badge like devices that had an area on the front that was in the shape of their crystals. "These are the Crisis morphers, your crystal must go in the top right there in order to activate your morphers."

"You're serious about this?" Patrick asked.

Mr. Grayson nodded. "Yes, I am."

Liza looked at the three, before looking back at the box of morphers. This is all sounded so ridiculous to her, but at the same time it seemed very believable after seeing that creature at the school. "I don't know about them, but I'll help."

"I'm not going to let her have all the fun." Kit agreed.

"I guess I'm in too." Josh said.

"Sure." Patrick agreed with a shrug.

"Very good." Mr. Grayson said. "Take the watch and morpher that goes with the color of your crystal." He watched as Liza pulled out the red morpher, Kit pulled out the blue, Josh pulled out the green, and Patrick pulled out the black one. "From this moment on, you'll be the Crisis Squad Power Rangers."

* * *

 **Author Note: Well guys? What did you think of the first episode of Crisis Squad? It was actually longer than I really expected it to be and not very action packed, but I didn't plan for there to be really any action in the first episode. However the next chapter will have some action. So please let me know what you guys though in the reviews, I would love to know what you think about my new story! Anyway, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Next Time On Crisis Squad - "There's No 'I' In Team"_

 _Liza must learn that just because she is the leader of the team, it doesn't mean that everyone must follow her orders and that sometimes she has to listen to what they have to say about things. Especially after Patrick gets injured because of a bad call that she made._


	2. Episode 2: There's No 'I' In Team

**Author Note: Hello guys and here's the second episode of Crisis Squad. I originally planned to have this up last night as well with the first episode, but I got distracted by watching Video Game trailers for games announced at E3 and I'm pretty excited for them to come out, the one's I've seen look really awesome! Also I want to apologize for now much of a bitch that Liza may seem in this chapter, wasn't really planned but it kind of happened as I went on with the episode, but she won't be like that in the other ones I promise.**

 **Before we get on with the chapter I want to give a big thanks to** Ranger Red 2.0 **for being such an amazing person with the support they've given me on this story so far and for the support they gave me on Element Force. They're so great and I really appreciate the continuous support from them, it means a lot.**

 **Now on with the episode!**

* * *

Power _Rangers Crisis Squad_

 _Episode Two_

 _There's No I In Team_

* * *

 _Lakewood, Louisiana_

 _Ranger Base_

Patrick let his head smack onto the table of the base, a loud yawn passing through his lips as he did. He was utterly exhausted and Mr. Grayson wasn't helping at all with the training he was putting the four new rangers through. He heard someone fall into the chair beside of him, he figured it must be Josh since he knew that Liza was still training and Kit disappeared half an hour ago.

"This is torture." Josh groaned.

"You're telling me." Patrick muttered, turning his head to the side to look at the green ranger. "I thought that football exercise were bad, this is just ridiculous."

"Stop whining and come on you two." They heard Liza say as the red ranger made her way into the room from the training area. "Mr. Grayson said he wants us to train and that's what we're gonna do."

"You go on and do that, Liz." The black ranger said. "I'm going to sit here and take a well deserved nap."

"If you aren't training that nap isn't well deserved."

"Lay off of him, Lawrence." Kit snapped as she walked into the room. "We don't have to do everything you tell us to do, you know? If Adkins wants to nap, let him."

"He has the right idea though." Josh said. "A nap sounds great right now."

"Honestly food sounds even better." Patrick commented.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Kit said, shifting her gaz slightly to the black ranger before looking toward their new team leader.

"Honestly, guys, can't we just get back to training like we were told to do? It's not that bad and we've only done about an hour of it, half of which you weren't there for." Liza said, gesturing toward Kit as she said the last few words.

"Look, Lawrence, I'm about to tell you what we're all thinking right now," Kit began, walking toward the red ranger. "Just because you're the team leader and you can throw around commands on the field, doesn't make you my boss or," she gestured toward the two boys sitting at the table. "Theirs, okay?"

"If you don't me being the leader then take it up with Mr. Grayson." Liza rolled her eyes.

"It's not that we don't like you being the leader," Josh started, thinking of a way he could put his thought into words without coming off as rude. "You're just … throwing around orders and not really thinking about what you want us to do."

Patrick seemed to noticed the arched brow that Liza had aimed at Josh. "Look, what Josh is trying to say is that we aren't against you being a leader, but maybe you should think before tell us what to do," He started. "And also, maybe, take some suggestions from us every now and then. Like an actual leader would do."

As Liza went to open her mouth to say something, an alarm sounded throughout the base and that was when Mr. Grayson decided to make his appearance. "Looks like Rouge has sent a monster to the plaza." He told them. "Go before it hurts someone."

* * *

 _Lakewood, Louisiana_

 _Plaza_

When the four rangers reached the plaza of the town, they could easily tell that one of Rouge's monsters was definitely there. Several citizens were running and screaming as the monster was blasting its way around the area, searching determinedly for something.

"Hey ugly!" Liza shouted, gaining the attention of the monster. "Leave these people alone, they have nothing to do with this!"

"I was given orders by my commander to bring the power crystals to her," The monster spoke, eyes narrowing on the crystals around each of the ranger's necks. "I will not stand here and be foiled by some humans!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Kit rolled her eyes. "You want the crystals and you'll stop at nothing to get them."

"Which is obviously not gonna happen anytime soon." Patrick added.

"Then be destroyed!" The monster growled, before running toward the four teenagers.

"You guys ready?" Liza asked, pulling out her morpher.

The other three followed suit, pulling out their morphers as well. "Ready!" They agreed.

"Crisis Mode Activate!" The four rangers shouted, morphing into their ranger suits. Like the teams before them, their suits were their respective colors. The face area of the helmets were a black oval shape with a gray lining around them with the rest of the helmet being their color. As for the rest of the suit, it was their color with the exception of a gold color belt and white boots and gloves.

"What?!" The monster growled again, coming to a stop at the sight that unfolded before him. "Power Rangers?! Impossible!"

"Come on, guys, let's show this guy what we're made of!" Liza told her team, readying her twin daggers for attack. "Follow my lead."

However, the blue ranger ignored that and ran toward the monster, slashing out with her weapon, but it appeared that the monster had anticipated for her attack, because it blocked it and grabbed her arms, sending her flying backwards toward the rest of the team.

"Kit!" Josh and Patrick both shouted, running toward their friend and helping her to her feet.

"I said follow my lead not rush in there head first." Liza scolled Kit for what she had done.

Under her helmet, Kit rolled her eyes. "I had that under control."

"Of course you did, that's why he threw you." She snapped.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of you." Kit started, before Liza interrupted her.

"Oh? You're getting sick of me?" She laughed. "If you would actually listen to me we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Guys, I don't think right now is the best time to have this argument." Josh said, his eyes going from his arguing teammates to the monster, who seemed to be making a run for it. "Wait!"

"He's getting away!" Patrick yelled at the two girls.

"Don't stand there, stop him!" Liza shouted at the black ranger.

Patrick, using the enhanced speed that the crystal gave him, ran after the monster. As he ran, he aimed his bow at the creature, ready to fire when the monster suddenly stopped and whirled around. The black ranger, who hadn't been expecting the sudden halt in the monster's escape, was blasted backwards by the monster.

The blast had sent him flying through the air and his back slamming into one of the walls of the stores that lined the plaza. A groan escaped his lips as he demorphed from the impact he made with the wall.

"Pat!" Kit and Josh ran toward him, bending down to his side to check on him, demorphing at they did.

"I told you to stop him, not let him get away!" Liza said, as she approached the rest of her team.

Kit turned toward the leader of their team, eyes narrowed at her for the hundredth time that day. "Are you kidding me right now, Lawrence?" She snapped at her. "He tried stop him and look where it landed him."

"If he had been expecting it-"

"None of us would have expected that." Josh injected, his gaze on Patrick as he and Kit helped the black ranger back to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you back to base." Kit told him.

* * *

 _Lakewood, Louisiana_

 _Ranger Base_

Mr. Grayson had been waiting for the rangers at the base when they got back. "Well?" He asked when he heard them answer, turning toward them to see Josh and Kit sitting Patrick down in one of the chairs at the table, Liza following behind them. An awkward silence filled the air.

"You have any ice packs?" Kit asked their teacher.

"There should be some in the freezer upstairs." He answered, watching as Josh walked out of the base to go and get the ice pack from the kitchen upstairs. "What happened?"

"I got caught off guard." Patrick answered.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you were paying attention." Liza said.

"He was doing what you told him to and look where your bad call landed him." Kit said, annoyed with the fact that Liza was more focused on the fact that the monster had gotten away rather than the fact her teammate had been injured.

Mr. Grayson pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the sight of the girls arguing with one another. "Liza," He started. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Liza nodded, gazing shifting toward the room entrance as the door slid open and Josh walked in with an ice pack in hand, before she followed Mr. Grayson out of the room.

"What was that about?" Josh asked, watching their mentor and leader walking out of the room. "Here." He handed the ice pack to Patrick.

"Thanks." Patrick said, taking the pack and placing it on his side that was throbbing with pain.

"Mr. Grayson's probably going to chew her out for her bad call." Kit shrugged, leaning against the table. "I mean, she does deserve it."

"She's also right through, I should have expected the monster to do that."

"It's our first official fight, none of us would have expected that." Josh said, sitting in the chair beside of Patrick.

"Let's just be happy that your injury wasn't worse." The blue ranger said.

* * *

In the other room, Liza and Mr. Grayson were discussing Liza's ability to lead the team. "Liza, leading this team is more than just throwing orders around and expecting your team to listen to them." The film teacher started. "You're going to have to accept that not all your orders are going to be followed."

"They should be followed since I'm the leader." She argued.

"In some cases, yes, that would be true," He said, shaking his head. "But not all of them are going to be. It's part of being a team. You're going to have to accept some criticism from the rest of the team. You're also going to have to stop blaming your team when someone gets injured. You'll have to take fault with Patrick's injury."

"If he had been expecting the monster to do that, he-"

"You're right. Had he expected it, it could have been avoided, but you're all new to this and I don't expect any of you to see that coming during your first fight." He explained. "But your wrong call ended with him being injured and you need to accept your fault in that."

Liza let out a sigh and nodded. She knew that Mr. Grayson was right with what he said, she shouldn't snap at her team for something like this. She wasn't being a good leader. "You're right," She agreed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just use to people doing whatever I say during group stuff."

"Don't apologize to me, go to your team and tell them." He told her. "They're the ones you should apologize too."

She nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Grayson." She told him, before she turned and made her way back to where the others were. When she walked into the main room, she saw the rest of the team sitting at the table talking.

"Back to yell at us some more?" Kit asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to apologize actually." She answered, surprising the blue ranger. "I shouldn't have blamed you guys for the monster getting away and I shouldn't have yelled at Patrick for what happened. I made a bad call and I need to accept that."

"No one's holding it against you anymore." Josh said.

"I guess you're not the only one who should apologize." Kit finally sighed out. "I shouldn't be so snappy with you about calling out orders. You're the leader and we should do what you want us to do. Not all the time but at least when it counts."

"So all is forgiven now?" Liza asked her team.

"Sure, why not?" Patrick said. "None of us are really innocent of anything here."

"Better to acknowledge what we did and work to improve it." Josh added.

"Now that it's settled, does anyone want to go grab some food?" Kit asked. "I'm starving."

"Food sounds great." Patrick and Josh agreed.

"Let's go guys." Liza said **.**

* * *

 **Author Note: Hope you guys enjoyed episode two! This isn't as long as the first episode, but hopefully each episode will at least be pretty long in comparison to how the chapters were done in EF. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about the episode!  
**

* * *

 _Next Time On Crisis Squad - "A Falcon's Cry"  
_

 _When Kit's grandparents come to town, things become much more hectic for the blue ranger and her new ranger life. She's works to keep that part of her life out of reach from her family, but when the team needs her, she's quick to make an excuse to come and help them even if that means nearly revealing everything to her family._


End file.
